Smart Thinking
by Dispatch22705
Summary: A very late birthday gift for the lovely Sleepless In Atlanta and also to celebrate premiere day! Set between season six and seven, probs.


**HAPPY BONES DAY! This one-shot is some (verrrry late) birthday BB for the loveliest Sleepless in Atlanta. I wanted to get it done before the premiere, and yay for barely making it! I hope you all enjoy the premiere! **

**-b&b-**

Brennan smiled as she leaned closer to her mirror and applied a layer of lipstick. She pursed her lips together and then blotted them with a tissue, pausing as she heard the sharp buzz of her phone's vibration in the purse she'd tossed on her bed.

When it buzzed again, she sighed and walked back into her bedroom, picking up the phone quickly when she realized it was Booth calling her. "Booth?"

"Hey, Bones…listen," he began, and she could hear the frustration in his voice. "I'm gonna be late tonight. I've got trial paperwork up to my ass and the higher ups down my throat to get it done."

"That's quite an image, Booth," Brennan smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. There was a pause on the other line, and she could almost imagine Booth's lips curving up in a wry smirk.

Sure enough, his voice was slightly softer around the edges when he replied, "You know that's not how I planned to spend tonight."

She looked at the clock and knew they weren't going to make their reservation. When she didn't answer, he sighed and tried to make amends.

"I'm sorry, Bones. But…"

"I'm not angry, Booth," Brennan interjected. "I was merely thinking of how our plans have changed, but I can be flexible. It's not as if we _must _have intercourse tonight. After all-"

"Yeah, we do," Booth interrupted her. "It's Friday night. I'm going to finish this work and come to your place. And we are going to…have sex," his voice grew hushed for a second. "And that is what is going to happen."

Brennan laughed. "Okay, Booth."

"AND we're staying in bed all day tomorrow. I'm serious, Bones," he insisted.

"I'm sure you are," she replied. "You made that quite clear this morning."

Booth just growled and then, "I mean it. It's happening," he repeated and then groaned. "I gotta go if I'm ever gonna get this stuff done."

They ended their call and Brennan looked down at the silky stockings she'd pulled on and hooked to a black garter belt that matched the bra she was wearing. Relaxing back on the bed, she remembered the conversation she'd had with Booth that morning. He'd been both cuddly and stuffy, indignant at the fact that they hadn't had time to make love all week long. When she'd laughed and said intercourse was not the only indicator of their feelings for one another, he'd agreed but also gotten even more serious, declaring that there was "no way we're gonna be one of those couples who doesn't have sex, Bones."

Brennan smiled as she remembered Booth's sweet insistence and the way he'd wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her lightly until she'd wrapped her arms around his neck and agreed to have a fancy dinner with him.

It _was_ true; they'd been busy. They'd still spent every night together, and most mornings, she'd woken up tucked next to him, his arm draped around her waist. They were exhausted, working long hours on a case that had them shuffling around in the morning, passing hot coffee to one another and falling into bed at night, barely getting undressed sometimes, let alone anything more. And the intense urgency to have sex had waned somewhat after their first few weeks together.

Brennan sighed, and moved from the bed, reaching behind her to unzip the dress she'd put on. She hung it back up in her closet and pulled down a comfortable oversized sweater to wear in the meantime. With a smile, she left the sexy underwear on, keeping her anticipation high.

**-b&b-**

Hours later, Booth sighed with relief as he keyed in to Brennan's apartment. He tossed his work bag and suit jacket on the dining room table. "Bones?" he called, looking around when he didn't see her in the living room.

"Back here, Booth," she replied, and he followed the voice back to her bedroom. Booth smiled as he saw Brennan in bed, a dark sweater covering her upper half, and her lower half covered by the bedspread and her laptop. Her hair was in a loose ponytail over her shoulder and she greeted him with a smile. "Did you get everything accomplished that you wanted to?"

"Yeah," he nodded, leaning in the doorway. "I didn't really _want_ to do any of it, but…yeah, I got it done."

Her smile grew. "You never want to do paperwork, Booth," she gently chided, and he grinned.

"Well, that's the boring stuff," he teased, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Who wants to do paperwork anyway?"

One eyebrow arched up as she eyed him from head to toe. "It's an integral part of the job, and it must be done."

"You _used_ to do paperwork _with _me, Bones," Booth pushed off from the door and walked toward her until he reached her bed. He moved on top of the bedspread and stretched out beside her, knowing she was watching his every move.

"That's because…" she trailed off and he leaned over on his side, propped up on one elbow.

"Because what?" he asked, his fingers already tracing idle patterns between their bodies.

Brennan smiled, her lips pursed as if she didn't want to give away a secret. "It's because I…I enjoyed your company," she admitted. "And you were fun. It seemed like a good way to be around you."

"I'm _still_ fun," he insisted, leaning toward her and kissing her cheek. Brennan laughed and arched a shoulder up against his stubbled cheek, keeping him from kissing her again. But Booth was relentless. He moved her laptop away and straddled her, pinning her hands to her sides so he could press kisses against her neck and throat.

Brennan laughed and easily got loose, gripping his shirt in her hands. The tailored fabric didn't give much, so she pulled it loose from his pants and splayed her fingers on his bare stomach. Booth grunted and speared his fingers in her hair, sliding them down until her ponytail holder fell out and her hair spilled onto her pillow. He captured her mouth with his and murmured at her sweet taste. "Damn, Bones, I could kiss you all night," he said, touching her shoulder and arm before cupping one sweater-covered breast. He felt a lacy bra beneath and groaned again, pulling back onto his knees. Rolling away from her, he stood at the side of the bed and yanked off his tie. With a grin, he tossed it on the floor. "I'm gonna go shave. Don't move." He pointed at her before he turned and walked toward her bathroom and paused at the doorway. "On second thought," he turned and started unfastening his shirt buttons. "The next time I step into this room, I want you naked, Bones."

With a smirk, he turned and walked away, whistling with every step.

Brennan could hear the water running in the bathroom and she listened for the subtle clink of his razor against the sink. Sliding from her bed, she pulled off her sweater, leaving on only her lingerie for Booth. She moved toward the doorway when she heard Booth splash his face. Just as she suspected, he soon came back, toweling off his face. He froze when he saw her and then took another step forward.

"Stop," she motioned with one hand. "You can't come in yet."

"What?" his voice was incredulous. "Give me one good reason why not, Bones."

She smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "Your own reasoning, Booth. You stated that the next time you stepped into this room, you wanted me to be naked. I'm not naked…yet" she added and let her fingers trace seductively over the top edging of her bra. "Therefore you cannot enter. And I think you should keep your word."

Booth's brow furrowed as he tried to follow the logic, combined with the vision before him. "Fuck," he cursed below his breath, but he didn't take a step closer. Brennan sensed her victory and licked her lips in anticipation. He was gorgeous and primed, standing in her doorway in nothing but boxers and a fresh shave. Her skin tingled in awareness as she stared at his large hands. She knew how warm they felt against her body and could just imagine him stroking every single inch of her. A tremble coursed through her at the heat in his eyes, and she sat down on her bed, careful to keep her legs parted only a fraction of an inch. Booth's eyes trailed over her legs and up to where the stockings gave way to naked skin, soft and rosy and pink and completely bare to his gaze.

Brennan traced her chest with two fingers, slipping them into her bra cups to briefly stroke her nipples. Her eyes grew hooded as banked desire came to life in her core. Her hips shifted on their own and she smoothed her hands down her thighs and back up again. Then down and back up, gently parting her legs further. The temperature in the room contrasted with the heat between her thighs, and she gasped when what felt like cool air caressed her skin. Booth's jaw clenched, and the intensity of his gaze made affected her like a long, slow lick.

Unable to resist, she dipped one finger between her slit, rubbing gently against her clit. She groaned and could hear Booth's breath grow harsh and choppy. "More," he rasped and she complied, moving completely onto the bed. Brennan planted her feet on the mattress and let her knees remain open as she used two fingers to stroke her skin. She concentrated on taking it slow, circling her clit and teasing her opening. She heard a soft grunting sound and realized with a start that it was coming from her, soft pants in time with her rotating hips.

She paused long enough to gather two pillows beneath her neck, giving her visibility to watch Booth as he encouraged her. His eyes were like coals, narrowed and intensely focused. "What's it gonna take for you to get naked, Bones," he asked, his chest flushed with arousal.

"You only have to ask, Booth," Brennan practically purred, still stroking between her legs. His eyebrows rose at her easy acquiescence, and she spread her legs wider, her fingers moving faster. "But…do you really want me to stop?" she asked, rolling her hips for effect.

One of Booth's hands gripped the doorway, his knuckles going white with tension. "No," he admitted. "No, damn it. Don't stop."

He shoved his other hand into his boxers and pulled out his cock, squeezing hard and trying to hold on as long as he could. The sight of him fisting himself made Brennan even wetter, her fingers slicking up even more as she stroked them inside her, deeper and deeper with each thrust. She stared at him and watched as he focused between her legs. She was close, very close, and as he used his thumb and forefinger to spread pre-cum over his tip, she imagined the sensation against her clit and felt her body closing in around her fingers. "Yes," she panted. "Oh yes, Booth…ohhhh," she huffed out a breath and writhed for a brief second before collapsing against the mattress.

The next thing she knew, Booth was over her, looming large and dark and oh, so hot. He palmed her thighs and in the next instant was sheathed inside her to the hilt. Brennan cried out and they both froze.

He reared up on his hands and stared down at her. "Good?" he asked, slightly afraid that he'd rushed her. He knew she was wet; he'd seen her glistening fingers fall to her side. But he hadn't even fingered her or tasted her to make sure she was ready for him—he'd just absolutely had to be inside her.

Brennan's eyes fluttered open and she gripped his biceps. "_So_ good…" she replied, lifting her legs until they were draped around his waist. She squeezed him with her internal muscles, arching her back until her bra-covered breasts rubbed his chest. Booth yanked down her bra straps and lifted her up enough to unfasten it and toss it to the side of the bed. Brennan sighed happily, her achy and unfettered breasts pressing against Booth's muscled chest.

He ran his hands over her body, fingering the sexy garter belt she still wore. His cock pulsed inside her, and he knew he should pull out and fully undress her. But every inch of his being wanted to stay exactly where he was. With a soft growl, he bent his head and captured a soft nipple in his mouth. It hardened immediately, and he scraped it with his teeth before sucking even harder. Releasing her with a pop, he kissed his way to her other breast and lazily tongued it until she grabbed his hair and whimpered. He bit her gently and then softly sucked away the sting before rearing back again to stare at her.

Her neck and cheeks were flushed a pretty pink , the remnants of her self-service orgasm, and her body was still rippling around him, gripping him in the sweetest, silkiest heat imaginable. His balls tightened and he felt a pressure against his lower back. Booth groaned, and with hooded eyes, began to move. He pulled out to the tip before pushing back in. He did it again and again, loving the way Brennan practically writhed beneath him, getting wetter and wetter with each thrust. Her fingers dug into his back and shoulders and her legs wrapped tighter around his waist. He was close to coming, _so close_ to the mind-numbing pleasure he only found when deep inside her.

"Bones," he bit his bottom lip and forced himself to slow down for a second. He sank into her until their stomachs were pressed together. Keeping as still as he could, he pressed his thumb between her legs and buried his face against her neck. With sure strokes, he thumbed her clit as he gently scraped his teeth against her earlobe. Brennan went stiff below him, her entire body taut on a long, thin line of pleasure about to snap. "Come on, baby. Come for me, Bones. Let me feel you come."

He suckled the skin beneath her ear and she exploded, clamping down on every part of his body with hers-arms, legs, tight, hot pussy, all of it, around all of him. Booth gasped and closed his eyes as he pumped into her and came—white hot pulses of exquisite pleasure that left him breathless.

They both were breathing heavily, and every sensation was amplified. Unable to open his eyes, Booth noted the scratchy feel of her stockings against his hips and back. He sighed, and the movement caused his penis to slip from Brennan's body. She gave the cutest whimper, and he tried to laugh but didn't make much sound as he fell to his back. Swallowing hard, he reached between them until he captured her hand in his and twined their fingers together. "Better than paperwork, you gotta admit, Bones."

She wheezed out a laugh and squeezed his fingers with hers. "Much."

**-b&b-**

"Hey," Booth let his gaze skim lazily over Brennan as she placed t-shirts in the washer. "I thought we agreed to stay in bed together all day today," he murmured, a teasing question in his tone.

Brennan stood up straight, smiling as she turned to face him. "I'm being resourceful," she motioned toward the laundry basket. "You were still asleep, and I figured I would at least get something else done."

"Ah," he moved closer to her. "Well, you figured wrong, Bones. You should know by now that I sleep better when you are beside me."

"What makes you think I _don't_ know that?" she asked, her eyes tracking every move he made.

"Hmmm, oh, I don't know," he teased, his hands coming down to rest on the washer on either side of her. He admired all of the skin on display for him. During the night, he'd finally disposed of her garter belt and stockings, and now her nightgown was thin and light blue, with a low neckline that clung to her high, suckable braless breasts, skimming down to mid-thigh. "Maybe it's the fact that I'm _awake,_ and you're not in bed, and you're in here…doing laundry."

Her eyes tracked his movements. "_Maybe_ I wanted you to wake up," she teased, her head tilting slightly to the side. Her hair was tousled from sleep, and it curled gently around her bare shoulders. "Did you think of that?"

"Mmmmm," Booth's lips curved up in a smile as he leaned down to kiss her. "Smart thinking." One of his hands fisted into the thin nightgown she wore, and the other palmed her hip.

Brennan's hands slipped over his back and down to his boxers. She cupped his ass and gave him a soft squeeze, causing his hips to buck forward toward hers. Booth laughed and pulled back, his sleepy eyes focusing on her mouth before he leaned in to kiss her again. He gently nipped at her bottom lip until she groaned. Her swift hands were now on his bare skin, and she undulated her hips against his morning erection, pressed so deliciously between her legs. "Let's go back to bed, Booth," she murmured.

When he didn't reply, she moved her hands to his front, skimming her fingers below his t-shirt. "Booth…" she whispered against his neck, feeling his warm body all along her front and the cold washer against the bare backs of her legs. "Bed."

Booth's hands squeezed her hips and then he lifted her, easily setting her up on the washer. "No way, Bones," he reached down and grasped her ankles for a second before lightly skimming his hands up the length of her legs. He palmed her thighs, pushing her nightgown up to pool around her waist. Brennan caught her breath as Booth leaned in to press his mouth against her lower belly. She squirmed when he toyed with her skin with his teeth. "We're here now, and we're gonna finish it here," he used the tip of his tongue to trace her folds with not enough pressure to satisfy.

Brennan leaned back, hissing when her elbows hit the cold metal of the washer. The position allowed her to spread her legs further, and Booth growled his approval as he palmed the inside of her thighs. He ran his thumbs against her core, then he went back to work, rubbing her slick opening with the flat of his tongue.

"Oh…yes," Brennan gasped, the fingers of one hand tangling in Booth's hair to keep him in place. Her breasts ached with pleasure, and she used her other hand to cup them, running her thumb over her nipples, first one, then the other, and back again.

"Damn, you're sweet, Bones," Booth murmured, his tone nearly mindless as his tongue plunged inside of her, stroking, sweeping, rubbing. He moved his mouth up and wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking her gently and tonguing the stiff bud.

"Booth, please," Brennan gasped. "I need you." She finished her statement with a tug on his hair. Booth obeyed and abandoned her core, kissing up her stomach and taking her nightgown with him. He peeled it over her head and stared down at her breasts. He wanted to suck on the tips, make them even tighter and harder until she couldn't stand it.

Brennan read the determination in his eyes and placed her hands on the washing machine for support. She closed her eyes when he lowered his head, and at the first suck, she moaned in pleasure. "More," she pleaded, gripping on to his t-shirt to get him closer. "Inside me, please."

He murmured and let one finger skim up her leg until he slipped it inside her body, curling it upward and stroking. One finger became two and he thumbed her clit as he sucked greedily at her nipples. "You're so fucking wet, Bones. Do you know how badly I want you? I want to fuck you and make love to you at the same time. Damn it, you make me so hot for it, Bones." He palmed her mound and used pressure to make her cry out.

"Booth, enough." Brennan clasped onto his shoulders. "Get inside me. Now." She rose up and wrapped her legs around his waist, shoving her hands between them and into his boxers, pushing them down enough to free his throbbing dick. She fisted him, stroking up and down with a tight motion that made his knees weak. Booth gripped her wrist and pinned her hands to his chest before he yanked her hips to the edge of the washing machine. He thumbed his cock down, lining it up with her entrance, and then with precision, slid inside her.

"Yes," she met his eyes and captured his mouth with hers, kissing him the same way he was taking her body. Her fingers tangled with his t-shirt, and he pulled back. "Want me to take this off?" he asked, and she shook her head, rubbing her breasts against the soft material.

"No, I want you just like this," she breathed, sinuously moving against him and squeezing her muscles around him. "I love it when you're naked, but it also love feeling you like this when I'm naked," she confessed. "It gets me hot."

"Yeah," he grunted. "You are hot, Bones. So fucking hot I'm gonna explode."

She smiled and kept moving. The realization that they were really doing it on top of the washing machine made him smile too, and then he was laughing, even as he wrapped his arms around her and held on. His body was begging for release and he pulled her even closer. The bottom of his t-shirt was wet from her body and lightly brushed against her clit with every move he made, making her whimper and urge him to move faster.

"Here we go, Bones," Booth kissed her hard and then hiked her legs up an inch higher around his waist, effectively pinning her body to his. He pistoned in earnest, his cock getting harder at the feel of her breasts bouncing and pressing against his chest. He could feel her nipples through his shirt and it made him nuts. Brennan met his eyes and every movement, wanting to come with him as much as he wanted her to explode with him.

His elbow hit the washing machine and his knees went weak. "Bones," he shouted, and she started coming at the sound of his voice as he buried himself inside her and came. Mindless pleasure swept between them and they both held on tight, murmuring soft sounds of satisfaction.

"Mmmmmmm," she hummed as they both came down from the high. "Now take me to bed, Booth."

He huffed out a breath and rubbed her back. "Hold on."

"I am holding on," she answered, her arms and legs still around him.

Booth laughed and she felt the press against her stomach. "No, I meant…hold on a minute while I catch my breath."

"Oh," Brennan nodded and met his eyes. "That makes sense."

His eyes crinkled in pleasure and with a grunt, he picked her up, quickly stepping over laundry and walking to her bedroom. "I'm glad you think so, Bones. Glad you think so."

**-b&b-**


End file.
